ROOMMATES 620
by Xylia Park
Summary: Hidup bersama dengan orang lain selama bertahun-tahun, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan muncul perasaan suka diantara mereka. Hakyeon: ".. Tapi kenapa hanya aku saksinya!" VIXX Fanfiction. Hongbin X Hyuk. Leo X Ken. Ravi X N(Hakyeon). YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Ada yang suka VIXX?**

 **WARNING!**

 **Cerita aneh. Maksa. Banyak TYPO. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOMATES 620**

 **(Secret Night)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _..Selamat malam semuanya.."_

 _Semua penghuni masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. Sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat._

 _._

 _._

Malam hujan yang dingin. Hongbin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya walaupun kamar sudah gelap. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah. Ada satu rutinitas yang belum dia lakukan. Tapi sebelum melakukan hal itu, dia harus memastikan bahwa setiap orang yang tinggal diapartemen ini sudah tidur.

Sudah tiga tahun dia hidup bersama lima orang kenalannya dalam sebuah apartement. Mereka patungan untuk bayar sewa bulanan. Karena apartemen luas dengan tiga kamar harganya cukup mahal. Tapi jika menyewa apartemen perorangan, biayanya akan sulit ditanggung sendiri. Karena beberapa dari mereka masih bekerja paruh waktu.

Hongbin menoleh, berusaha melihat teman sekamarnya di kegelapan yang tidur besebrangan ranjang dengannya. "Hyung...", panggilnya dengan berbisik.

Hakyeon adalah orang yang sensitif pada suara. Dia bisa bangun kapan saja jika mendengar suara. Tapi dia tidak menyahut. Sepertinya dia sudah terlelap.

"Hakyeon Hyung..?", panggilnya lagi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Hakyeon benar-benar sudah tidur. Hongbin menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap dan menyelinap keluar kamar dengan hati-hati.

Ruangan diapartemen sudah gelap. Tapi dia hafal dimana letak ruangan yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Hongbin sampai didepan pintu ruangan-atau lebih tepatnya kamar.

Dengan hati-hati, Hongbin membuka pintu tanpa suara dan segera melancarkan aksinya. Dan saat dia selesai, dia disambut dengan ruang tengah yang terang dan seseorang yang menunggunya disana.

.

.

Hakyeon terbangun karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia melihat tempat tidur Hongbin yang kosong. Sambil bertanya dalam hati, kemana teman sekamarnya itu pergi setelah membangunkannya, Hakyeon berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kebetulan gatal.

Namun, tujuannya teralihkan saat melihat pintu kamar temannya yang lain terbuka.

Dia mendekat untuk memeriksa. Siapakah salah satu dari Ken dan Hyuk(penghuni kamar itu)yang belum tidur.

 _Apa Hyuk belajar sampai larut malam? Ah, dia terlalu bekerja keras untuk ujian sekolahnya._ Begitulah yang ada dibenak Hakyeon. Namun tidak sesuai perkiraannya, dia malah mendapati teman sekamarnya yang menghilang ada disana.

Ruangan itu tidak segelap kamar Hakyeon. Masih ada cahaya lampu tidur disana. Hakyeon bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, Hongbin nampak sedang membetulkan selimut roommate termuda mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Hakyeon, Hongbin memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi Hyuk yang sedang terlelap.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?", tanyanya hampir tanpa suara.

Segera saja Hakyeon pergi dari sana dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

.

Tepat saat Hongbin menutup pintu kamar Hyuk-Ken, Hakyeon menyalakan lampu ruang tengah.

"H-Hyung? K-kau belum tidur?" tanya Hongbin. Dia nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hakyeon disana.

"kebetulan aku terbangun karena... haus" jawab Hakyeon santai.

"o-oh. Begitu..", Hongbin menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Lalu dia menguap. Hakyeon yakin dia hanya pura-pura menguap. "Hooaaam~ Ayo kembali tidur, Hyung. Aku mengantuk" katanya seraya berjalan kembali kekamar mereka.

Hakyeon hanya menggeleng melihat keahlian akting Hongbin. Lalu dia mematikan lampu dan menyusul Hongbin masuk kekamarnya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mereka?" tanya Hakeyeon sambil memakai selimut.

"Apa? oh, i-itu. A-Aku hanya... mengambil sesuatu milikku", jawab Hongbin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lihat, huh?" kata Hakyeon sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "kau suka pada Hyuk?" tanyanya lagi.

Hongbin tersentak bangun ditempatnya, "Ssssttt~ Pelankan suaramu Hyung!". Hakyeon terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku hanya...dia..dia terlalu keras belajar untuk ujian" katanya. Lalu dia diam. Hakyeon hanya memperhatikannya dari tempat tidurnya saja. "Aku hanya ingin menyemangatinya saja", tambahnya.

"Kau kira Hyuk akan semangat jika kau memberinya ciuman secara diam-diam?", celetuk Hakyeon dan sedetik kemudian dia tertawa tanpa suara karena Hongbin langsung meledak.

"Itu bukan ciuman, Hyung! Pelankan suaramu!". Hongbin mendengus keras. Sepertinya dia kesal sekali. Hahaha..

"Arraseo..". Mungkin bagi Hongbin, ciuman dilakukan oleh dua pihak. Tapi bagi Hakyeon, ciuman tetap saja ciuman. "...sejak kapan?", tanya Hakyeon.

"Apanya?"

Hakyeon menghela nafas. "Kau menyukai Hyuk".

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Hakyeon mendengar jawaban dari mulut Hongbin. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk mengelak atau sebuah jawaban untuk mengakui.

Tinggal bersama dengan orang asing selama bertahun-tahun, bukan hal yang mustahil jika muncul perasaan suka diantara mereka.

"..sejak kami berbaikkan, setahun yang lalu"

Ah, saat itu. Hakyeon ingat. Hyuk dan Hongbin saling mendiamkan satu sama lain selama seminggu hanya karena sebuah kaos milik Hongbin yang terkena lunturan warna pada hari tugas Hyuk untuk mencuci. Hyuk juga sempat menangis karena sulit beradaptasi dengan penghuni lain. Dan sejak berbaikkan, mereka menjadi dekat. Bahkan mereka suka bekerja sama untuk menjahili Hakyeon.

"...dia adalah namja yang manis sekaligus menyebalkan. Tapi aku menyukainya, dia adikku yang manis". Hongbin bicara dnegan tulus, terpancar sangat jelas dari cara dia mengucapkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya?" tanya Hakyeon. "Kau tidak mungkin menyelinap terus setiap malam ke kamarnya, kan?", tambahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak kedekatan kami". Haah~ Alasan yang sudah usang. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum saja. Itu sudah cukup bagiku". Kuno sekali!

Tapi mau dibilang apa lagi. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, biarlah itu yang terjadi. Hongbin tidak mungkin menyingkirkan perasaannya itu. Kalau dia bahagia menyelinap kedalam kamar Hyuk, biarlah dia menyelinap dan-

"Tapi, kau jangan cerirakan rahasia ini pada siapapun ya! Awas saja!"

\- Hakyeon akan pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

"aku pulang"

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi pada Hongbin yang baru pulang. Hongbin bersama kantung plastik yang dibawanya memasuki apartemen dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersenga-sengal. Dia menyeret kakinya mendekat pada Hakyeon dan ikut duduk bersama disofa.

"Ahh~ Lelah sekali", desahnya sambil meluruskan kakinya.

Hakyeon menpuk kaki Hongbin. "Kau hanya penyiar radio, kerjaanmu hanya duduk dan bicara saja. Apanya yang lelah?".

"Aku habis dikejar anjing"

Hakyeon langsung meledak tertawa mendengarnya. "MWO? Hahaha! Bagaimana bisa?". Dia memukul-mukul pundak Hongbin sambil terus mentertawai.

"Aku lewat gang belakang", jawab Hongbin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Hakyeon semakin tertawa mendnegarnya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan sampai kau lewat sana?" Hakyeon memukul-mukul Hongbin semakin kuat.

Di gang belakang memang ada anjing liar yang suka menggigit orang asing. Hakyeon saja pernah hampir digigit anjing itu.

"Aku mau beli-Ah! Hyuk-ie"

Wajah Hongbin yang lelah langsung berubah cerah dan semangat begitu melihat Hyuk keluar dari kamarnya. Nafasnya bahkan sudah tidak ngos-ngosan lagi. Hakyeon menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan. Mungkin itulah yang disebut kekuatan cinta.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang" kata Hyuk, dia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Hongbin duduk dengan tegak.

"Ne", jawab Hongbin semangat. Matanya berbinar dan pipinya bersemu melihat wajah Hyuk yang imut. Hakyeon mual sekali melihat ekspresi Hongbin saat ini. EWWWH!

"Aku beli tteokpokki Kim Ahjumma. Ini kesukaanmu, kan?" katanya sambil mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang tadi dia bawa.

Ah, pantas saja Hongbin dikejar anjing liar. Warung tteokpokki Kim Ahjumma kan memang ada disekitar gang belakang. Wah, kekuatan cinta sungguh mengerikan. O.O

"Ah, gomawo ! Aku senang sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak makan tteokpokki Kim Ahjumma", Kata Hyuk sambil menerawang plastik berisi tteokpokkinya. "Ayo, Hyung. Kita makan bersama", ajak Hyuk.

"Ayo!" seru Hakyeon seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi Hongbin membuatnya duduk lagi dengan mendorong wajahnya.

"Hyung disini saja. Jangan mengganggu" kata Hongbin, lalu dia berlari menyusul Hyuk ke dapur.

"Huh! Tidak sopan" cibir Hakyeon sambil mengusap-usap bekas tangan Hongbin diwajahnya.

.

Di hari libur yang yang hanya terjadi setiap seminggu sekali ini, tidak akan mereka sia-siakan otak mereka untuk berpikir kerasa seperti biasanya. Hari ini mereka akan bersenang-senang. Tentunya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Seperti main kartu.

"Hey! Kenjumma curang!"

Hakyeon tertawa saat kecurangan Ken ketahuan oleh Hyuk. Mata si maknae itu memang tajam, sama seperti lidahnya yang tajam.

"Ah, diamlah!", canda Ken dengan suara nyaring mirip seorang ahjumma. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengalah. Kenjumma mengembalkan kartu yang tidak seharusnya dia ambil.

"Sekarang giliran Hakyeon Umma", kata Hyuk.

"ani. Giliran Appa dulu", Ravi menyela. Dan Hyuk membenarkannya. "Ayo appa, sekarang giliranmu", kata Ravi. Leo menurut dan membuka kartu yang dia pegang dengan tenang.

Hakyeon tertawa dalam pikirannya. Mereka memberi sebutan seenak hati. Hakyeon senang dia mendapat julukan Umma dan Leo yang menjadi Appanya. Entahlah. Sudah jangan dibahas, hakyeon malu. Haha..

Hakyeon tidak sengaja melihat Hongbin yang sedang bertukar kartu dengan Hyuk ditengah permainan. Hakyeon tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Mereka terus melanjutkan permainan sampai akhirnya Hyuk yang menjadi pemenangnya dan Hongbin lah yang kalah.

Lagi, Hongbin benar-benar membuat Hyuk tersenyum dengan melakukan pengorbanan. Meskipun mengorbankan hal yang sepele, Hakyeon merasa Hongbin benar-benar menyukai Hyuk.

Terpancar dari bagaimana Hongbin menatap Hyuk yang sedang tersenyum. Dia terlihat puas dan bahagia. Hakyeon jadi iri. Apakah ada orang yang ingin membuatnya tersenyum?

Dia melirik Leo yang hanya diam merapikan kartu-kartu dimeja. Hakyeon melirik Leo bukan berarti dia berharap Leo yang melakukan. Tidak, jangan salah paham.

Apa Hakyeon menyukainya? mungkin sedikit, karena Leo adalah tipe idamannya. Tenang dan tenang. Kkkk~

.

Sebulan berlalu. Hakyeon masih sering melihat Hongbin melakukan kebiasaan menyelinapnya. Dan juga sering membawakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hyuk tersenyum.

Tapi sesperti janjinya, Hakyeon pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dia akan pura-pura tidak tahu jika Hongbin menyukai Hyuk sebagai seseorang yang spesial, bukan sebatas adik saja. Padahal, bagi Hakyeon, Hyuk adalah namja yang paling jahil dan banyak tingkah di apartement ini. Dia seperti anak kecil yang hyperactive.

Dan kedekatan mereka itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan keuntungan bagi Hakyeon. Karena mereka jadi semakin kompak dalam hal mengerjainya.

Hingga tibalah hari ini. Hari dimana Hyuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia hari ini. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Hakyeon, Hongbin orang tua Hyuk yang menghadiri upacara kelulusannya tadi.

Ken dengan dibantu oleh penghuni lainnya, memasak banyak hidangan makan malam yang enak untuk merayakan kelulusan Hyuk.

"Masakan terakhir sudah siap~" seru Ken sambil meletakkan sepanci besar sup daging sapi kualitas terbaik ditengah-tengah meja(jarang-jarang mereka makan daging kualitas. Harganya cukup mahal). Disusul oleh seruan semua penghuni yang sudah menunggu dimeja makan(kecuali Leo).

"Sup terbaik dari koki terbaik. Jeongmal gomawoyo, hyung" kata Hyuk pada ken. Dan setelah itu, mereka makan malam dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

Semua sudah beres. Saat ini para penghuni sedang bersantai diruang tengah. Ken dan Hakyeon sedang menyelesaikan beberapa piring terakhir untuk dicuci. Tapi wajah Ken menunjukkan bahwa tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang selesaikan ini. Kau istirahatlah" kata Hakyeon. Ken tidak mau meninggalkan piring-piringnya. Padahal terlihat sekali tangannya yang gemetar saat memegang piring.

"Aku tahu kau koki hebat, tapi aku lebih hebat dalam mencuci piring" canda Hakyeon. "Jangan khawatir, Aku tidak akan memecahkan piring-piringnya. Sudah sana!" tambahnya.

Ken nampak ragu, tapi akhirnya dia setuju. "Baiklah. Gomawo, Hyung" kata Ken, diakhiri dengan menghela nafas kelelahan. "Aku istirahat dulu, Hyung", tambahnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari dapur dengan segelas jus.

Hakyeon segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia juga ingin segera bersantai bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hongbin Hyung, Jusnya sudah habis!"

Suara Hyuk yang berteriak membuat Hakyeon hampir menjatuhkan piring terakhir ditangannya. Mungkin dia terlalu fokus mencuci piring sampai sampai dia tidak sadar jika Hyuk juga sedang berada didapur.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja". Hakyeon mengelap tangannya yang basah. Hyuk hanya tertawa dan berkata 'mian'. Anak itu memang suka menjahili hyung-hyungnya.

"Jus terakhir sudah diambil Ken. Besok saja kita beli lagi" kata Hakyeon.

"Iya, baiklah. Kami minum susu saja" kata Hyuk sambil menuangkan susu untuknya dan Hongbin, Hyung kesayangannya.

Bicara soal Hongbin dan Hyuk. Hakyeon jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Uhm..Hyukie-a..". Hyuk hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Dia sedang fokus menuang susu. "Tidak jadi. Aku lupa mau bilang apa. Hehe.."

Hakyeon meninggalkan Hyuk sendirian didapur. Dia memukul kepalanya. Hampir saja dia membocorkan rahasia Hongbin.

"Gwaenchanha?"

Hakyeon terkejut saat Leo berdiri didepannya. Dia mendadak jadi gugup saat Leo menatapinya. Buru-buru Hakyeon menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala.

"ne", jawab Hakyeon. Setelah mendengar jawaban Hakyeon, Leo langsung pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon sendiri. Huh! Tahu begitu, Hakyeon akan bilang kalau kepalanya sakit.

.

Hakyeon sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "masuklah", ucap Hakyeon sedikit geli. Tumben sekali pakai mengetuk pintu. Biasanya orang-orang lebih suka nyelonong masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon Umma tanpa permisi.

Hakyeon tahu Hyuk yang akan datang. Dia memang sering datang untuk memijit kaki Hakyeon. Tapi selalu ada maksud dibalik pijatannya.

"Annyeong", sapanya.

Hyuk langsung mendekati kasur Hakyeon dan langsung duduk dipinggirnya. Dia memijit kaki Hakyeon yang memang kebetulan sedang pegal. "Ada apa?", tanya Hakyeon.

Hyuk menggeleng. Dia tetap memijit kaki 'umma'nya. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan", ucap Hakyeon.

Hyuk memukul kakinya. Bertepatan itu seseornag membuka pintu kamar. "Hyung, apa kau lihat Hyuk?"

Ternyata itu Hongbin. Dia masuk kedalam kamar saat tahu Hyuk ada didalam. "Oh, kau disini", katanya.

"Waeyo?", tanya Hyuk. Masih sambil memijit kaki Hakyeon.

Bukannya menjawab, Hongbin malah diam dan menggosok tengkuknya. Hakyeon memperhatikan kedua anak muda itu. Sepertinya Hongbin butuh privasi. "Ah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu", kata Hakyeon seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ini untukmu"

Belum sempat Hakyeon menyentuhkan kakinya kelantai, Hongbin sudah mengeluarkan sebuah tas toko dari dalam lemarinya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyuk. "Hadiah kelulusan untukmu", kata Hongbin.

Hyuk terlihat antusias. Dia langsung membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Woow!", Hakyeon dan Hyuk berseru melihat hadiah itu.

Sebuah jaket yang bagus dan terlihat mahal. Hakyeon langsung merebutnya dan meneliti setiap inchi jaket itu.

"Hyung, bagus sekali jaketnya. I-itu pasti mahal sekali", kata Hyuk dia merebut kembali jaket itu dari tangan Hakyeon dan menelitinya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku menghabiskan gajiku bulan ini. Hehe.." kata Hongbin. Hakyeon dan Hyuk terkejut mendengarnnya. "Tidak apa. Aku ingin sekali membeli jaket itu untuk Hyuk", lanjutnya.

"Lagi pula aku beli yang sama untukku juga", kata Hongbin sambil tersenyum.

.

"kau gila!", ucap Hakyeon sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. "Aku tidak akan menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk membuat seseorang tersenyum", lanjutnya. Dan yang dia dengar hanyalah suara helaan nafas Hongbin saja.

"Kalau kau suka padanya, seharusnya kau katakan saja"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa", jawab Hongbin. "aku takut dia menjauh dariku. Dia pasti akan menganggapku tidak normal".

Hakyeon terdiam. Dia tidak menganggap Hongbin tidak normal. Menyukai seseorang bukanlah kejahatan.

"biar saja.." Hongbin berhenti sejenak. "Biar saja aku menjadi Hyung yang baik untuknya"

Kalian tahu. Hakyeon merasa Hongbin adalah orang yang paling bodoh didunia ini.

.

Malam berikutnya, Hyuk memijit kaki Hakyeon lagi. hakyeon semakin curiga jika Hyuk menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku", kata Hakyeon.

Hyuk tersenyum canggung. "memang nampak jelas, ya?", dia tertawa malu.

Tiba-tiba Hyuk menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dengan kedua tangannya. "Hyung.. Tolong bicaralah dengan ibuku agar tidak mengirimku kuliah di luar negeri. Aku ingin kuliah di Korea saja", Hyuk memohon.

Wajahnya lucu sekali-well, wajah Hyuk memang lucu dengan ekspresi apapun. Hakyeon tidak bisa menolak puppy eyes yang Hyuk berikan. "kau menyuruh 'Umma' untuk bicara pada Ummamu?", goda Hakyeon.

"Ayolah, Umma~" Hyuk merajuk. Dia mengusap-usapkan tangan Hakyeon yang dia genggam pada pipinya. "Jebal~", lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi ada imbalannya, ya?", kata Hakyeon. Hyuk nampak kecewa Hakyeon minta imbalan. "jaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis", lanjut Hakyeon.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Memang Hyung ingin apa?"

Hakyeon menatap Hyuk sambil memikirkan keinginannya, "Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

Hyuk terjaga dengan mata terpejam. Sesuai imbalan yang diminta Hakyeon. Permintaan yang aneh. Hakyeon ingin agar Hyuk terjaga dengan mata terpejam malam ini.

Memang apa yang akan terjadi? Memejamkan mata saja lama-lama membuatnya jadi mengantuk juga. Apa Hakyeon sedang mengerjainya? Apa dia sedang balas dendam karena Hyuk sering mengerjainya? Tidak. Hakyeon mengatakan, dia ingin Hyuk mengetahui sesuatu.

CKLEK!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar. _"apapun yang terjadi. Pejamkan saja matamu..."_

Hyuk tetap memejamkan matanya sesuai yang Hakyeon katakan. Dia bisa dengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kasurnya. Apa itu Hakyeon?

Tiba-tiba orang yang masuk itu menarik selimut yang dipakain Hyuk naik sampai sebatas lehernya. Apa Hakyeon yang melakukannya?

Ingin sekali Hyuk membuka matanya atau memanggil nama Hakyeon. Namun dia ingat Hakyeon menyuruhnya tetap pura-pura tidur, apapun yang terjadi.

"Hyukie-ah..". Hyuk menahan nafasnya. Tunggu dulu. Hyuk mengenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu terdengar lebut ditelinganya. Sampai-sampai Hyuk tidak bisa jika tidak mendengar suara itu tiap harinya. Hongbin Hyung?

"...jaljayo", lanjut suara Hongbin, disusul dengan sebuah kecupan dipipi Hyuk. "Saranghae..".

Kata terakhir yang Hongbin ucapkan, mau tidak mau membuat Hyuk membuka matanya. "Hongbin Hyung!?"

"UWAAA~" Hongbin terjatuh dilantai. Untungnya suara terkejut Hongbin tidak membuat Ken-teman sekamar Hyuk-ikut terbangun.

"K-k-ka-ka-kau..." Hongbin tergagap sambil menunjuk Hyuk. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat hantu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyuk dengan wajah tidak percaya sambil memegang bekas ciuman Hongbin dipipinya.

"A-a-a-ak-ak-aku bisa menjelaskannya" kata Hongbin tergagap.

Apa ini permintaan Hakyeon? Hakyeon berkata jika dia ingin Hyuk tahu apa yang dilakukan Hongbin pada Hyuk setiap malam.

Jadi Hongbin menciumnya setiap malam? OMO~

.

Sementara itu, diluar pintu kamar Hyuk-Ken. Hakyeon sedang menyaksikan semuanya sambil tertawa puas. Dia buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berjalan jinjit kembali kekamarnya. Lebih baik jika Hyuk mengetahui kelakukan Hongbin yang bodoh itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, hubungan Hongbin dan Hyuk tidak se-akrab biasanya.

Kalau biasanya mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan. Hari ini mereka duduk berjauh-jauhan.

Kalau biasanya mereka selalu menjahili Hakyeon bersama. Hari ini Hakyeon bebas dari kejahilan mereka.

Kalau biasanya Hongbin pulang dengan membawa makanan kesukaan Hyuk. Hari ini dia langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa menyapa Hyuk terlebih dahulu.

Hakyeon jadi merasa bersalah sudah memberitahu kebenarannya pada Hyuk.

Dia menoleh pada Hongbin yang tidur membelakanginya. Apa dia marah pada Hakyeon, ya?

"Hongbin-ah", panggil Hakyeon.

"Ne, Hyung"

Hakyeon kira Hongbin sudah tidur. Mendengarnya menyahut membuat Hakyeon harap-harap cemas juga. "Kau belum tidur?".

Hongbin mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang. "belum", katanya dengan suara tidak semangat.

"apa..." Hakyeon menunda kalimat selanjutnya. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika Hakyeon menanyakannya.

"Waeyo? Kau mau tanya apa, Hyung?", tanya Hongbin.

"Kau dan Hyuk. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Hongbin mnghela nafasnya dengan berat dan itu membuat Hakyeon tidak enak hati padanya. "K-kau.. Apa kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi?", tanya Hakyeon lagi.

"Kau bercanda? Itu tidak mungkin" kata Hongbin sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. "Aku sudah jatuh padanya. Aku tidak bisa bangun lagi", katanya.

Hakyeon tertawa. "lalu kenapa kalian berjauhan?", tanya Hakyeon lagi.

Hongbin menatap tajam setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Siapa yang membuat kita berjauhan, huh?" katanya.

Hakyeon bungkam. Dia kira Hongbin tidak tahu jika Hakyeon yang melakukannya. "Apa Hyuk mengatakannya?", tanya Hakyeon.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya garang dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"mianhae", kata Hakyeon menyesal.

Hongbin menghela nafas lagi. "Gwaenchanhayo" kata Hongbin. "aku malah berterima kasih padamu. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu kalau aku menyukainya", lanjutnya.

Hakyeon merasa terselamatkan dengan pernyataan Hongbin. Tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka berjauhan.

"Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak berani mendekati dia. Sepertinya dia marah", katanya dengan wajah sedih. Dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ketempat tidur.

Hakyeon hanya diam melihat tingkah Hongbin yang sedang galau itu. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Matikan lampunya". Masih sempat saja menyuruh-nyuruh -_-.

.

.

Tok. Tok.

Hakyeon membukakan pintu kamarnya pada orang yang mengetuk itu(kebetulan dia sedang ada didekat pintu).

"Ah, hyukie-ah. Masuklah", ajak Hakyeon.

Dia melirik Hongbin yang langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau ini. Biasanya kau langsung masuk tanpa permisi" ucap Hakyeon basa-basi.

Hyuk ikut dibelakang Hakyeon mneuju tempat tidurnya. Mereka berdua duduk dikasur. "Ada apa?", tanya Hakyeon. Seperti biasa, Hyuk pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

Hyuk mengisyaratkan Hakyeon untuk diam dengan jari telunjuknya yang menempel dibibir.

"apa dia tidur?", bisik Hyuk. Hakyeon menjawab dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan menggeleng.

.

 _Kenapa mereka diam saja?_ itulah yang dipikirkan Hongbin. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari pengelihatan Hyuk saja, tapi sebenarnya dia tetap ingin mendengarkan apa yang Hyuk akan katakan pada Hakyeon.

 _Pasti sedang bisik-bisik. Apa mereka membicarakanku?_

Hongbin menajamkan indera pendengarannya agar bisa mendnegarkan suara sekecil apapun yang mereka katakan.

"Hyung, ayo beli es krim", Hyuk bicara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Ayo!", jawab Hakyeon semangat.

Mata Hongbin membulat saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Dia mengintip dari balik selimut dan ternyata Hakyeon dan Hyuk sudah tidak ada disana.

Dengan kesal dia bangun dan membuka selimutnya. "APA?!", katanya.

"Jadi sekarang dia mengajak Hakyeon hyung untuk makan es krim?", Hongbin mendengus kesal. "Tidak kusangka dia berani mengganti posisiku dengan yang lain", lanjutnya.

Dia melempar bantalnya kearah pintu dengan rasa kesal. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia sadar jika yang membuat posisinya terganti adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan Hyuk. Dialah yang menjauh dari Hyuk.

Hongbin bergumam tidak jelas untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya, lalu kembali menjatuhkan punggungnya pada kasur dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

"Makan malam siaaaaap~", Ken berseru dengan merdu.

Hongbin yang baru selesai mandi langsung pergi menuju dapur saat mendengar suara nyaring Ken. Ahjumma dan Umma, mereka tidak akan memulai acara makannya jika keenam kursi disana masih kosong.

Saat dia tiba, semua sudah menunggunya dimeja makan. Hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong disana. Dan itu tepat disamping Hyuk.

Hongbin menghela nafasnya. Sambil berpura-pura tidak terjadi apaapun, dia pun menerima kursi itu sebagai takdirnya. Meskipun ia merasa canggung duduk disamping Hyuk.

Makan malam terasa sunyi tanpa candaan Hongbin dan Hyuk. Atau hanya Hakyeon saja yang terlalu bawa perasaan karena mereka tidak menjahilinya? Dia masih dan semakin merasa bersalah atas hubungan Hongbin Hyuk yang meregang. Seandainya saja dia tidak buka rahasia Hongbin.

Hakyeon mengawasi keduanya yang makan dengan diam. Bagus, itu table manner yang seharusnya. Sampai sumpit mereka berdua Berdenting saling bertabrakan saat hendak menyumpit telur gulung terakhir meja.

Mereka saling melirik, lalu merrka sama-sama mengalah. Membiarkan salah satunya memiliki dadar gulung itu. Hakyeon tersenyum, dia akan merebut telur itu dari mereka.

Namun dia kalah cepat dengan tangan Leo yang sudah lebih dulu membelah telur itu menjadi dua dan membaginya di atas mangkuk nasi Hongbin dan Hyuk.

Semua mata menatap pada si silent boy itu. Tumben sekali dia membiarkan telur itu diambil yang lain. Biasanya dia yang habiskan. "begitu lebih adil", kata Leo lalu lanjut makan.

Hongbin dan Hyuk melahap telur dadar separuh mereka. Dan meja makan kembali diam.

.

.

Hongbin duduk termenung dimeja makan. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Gelisah karena dia memikirkan hubungannya dan Hyuk yang meregang.

Dia kembali meneguk sodanya. Hongbin bukan tipe pemabuk saat galau. Lagi pula tidak ada yang minun soju disini. Kecuali Ravi. Dia menyimpan botol sojunya dikulkas secaa terang-terangan dan meminumnya saat stress.

Dia nelirik jam tangannya. Seharusnya dua jam yang lalu dia menyelinap kedalam kamar Hyuk dan memberi ciuman selamat malam. Haa~ Dia menghela nafas. "Aku merindukannya".

Hongbin menegak sodanya sekali lagi saat seseorang memasuki dapur. Soda itu hampir tersembur keluar melalui hidunngya saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Hyuk. Berjalan dengan mata terpejam.

Hongbin berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar Hyuk tidak terbangun dan Hongbin bisa kabur kekamarnya. Meskipun hidungnya terasa sakit karena air soda itu.

Suara 'duk!' terdengar saat kepala Hyuk menabrak dinding dapur. Akhirnya dia sadar seketika. Well, kebiasaan yang konyol. Lebih konyol lagi posisi Hongbin yang baru mengangkat bokongnya lima senti dari kursi tapi sudah lebih dulu ketahuan oleh Hyuk. Dia hanya bisa pasang senyum bodoh.

"H-hyung"

"H-hai", jawab Hongin canggung. "K-kau mau minum?", tanyanya sambil menyodorkan kaleng sodanya. Tentu dengan wajah bodoh. Membuat Hyung terkikik geli.

"Oke". Hyung menerima dan meneguk soda dari kaleng itu.

"Well, kalau begitu aku kembali kekamarku dulu",

Hongbin sudah berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah. "Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?". Tapi Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ini yang dia khawatirkan. Dia tidak sanggup bertatap muka lagi dengan Dongsaeng kesayangannya yang manis dan imut itu.

"Kenapa tidak berbalik? Ayolah, Hyung~ Aku merindukanmu"

Hongbin mencelos. Well, Hyuk memang ceplas ceplos saat bicara. Lantas kenapa dia tidak terbiasa saat Hyuk bilang merindukannya?

Perlahan dia berbalik dan menatap Hyuk. Lalu menggosok tengkuknya, "Umh, ya-kau tahu, aku.. aku juga-maksudku! Sedikit, kau tahu-uhm", Hongbin gagap. Dan itu malah membuat Hyuk nyengir lebar dan menarik Hongbin kedalam pelukan erat.

"Mian, karena membuatmu tidak nyaman", Hongbin membalas pelukan Hyuk.

"Kau tahu, Hyung?" Hyuk mendongak menatap matanya. "Aku suka ciuman selamat malam itu".

Hongbin nerona saat Hyuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Hongbin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Hyuk menggelitik bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?"

Hongbin membuka matanya, seketika fantasi tentang ciuman antara dirinya dengan Hyuk menghilang. Bocah imut itu nyengir dihadapannya tanpa dosa. Rupanya dia mengerjai Hongbin.

"Dasar nakal!". Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

Hakyeon tersenyum, dia mengintip kegiatan Hongbin dan Hyuk didapur. Benar-bebar pasangan yang manis.

Oke, untuk yang ini. Dia berjanji tidak akan bocorkan rahasia lagi.

Dia berbalik hendak kembali kekamranya, namun ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Leo ternyata ikut mengintip dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar dan tanpa suara.

"Ssssttttt!", Hakyeon membalik tubuh Leo dan mendorongnya kembali kearah kamarnya. "Ini rahasia", katanya. Lalu menutup pintu kamar Leo. Setelah itu dia kembali kekamarnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Coming soon**

 **(INI JELEK SANGAT LAH!** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ** **)**

 **Review Juseyo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

 **Cerita aneh. Maksa. Banyak TYPO. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOMATES 620**

 **(LOVE-HATE)**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _HENTIKAN!", Hakyeon berteriak. Selaku penghuni tertua, dia merasa bahwa perdebatan diantara adik-adiknya itu tidak ada gunanya._ _Satu-satunya hal yang perlu dicemaskan adalah keadaan Ken. Bukan piring yang sudah pecah._

 _Wajah Ken nampak pucat. Dia juga bercucuran keringat. "Aku tidak apa-apa", dia berkata dengan nafas tersengal sambil memegangi jari tangannya yang luka dan berdarah._

 _Semua orang diam. Hakyeon menghela nafas kesal, "Sudah cukup. Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini", Ucap Hakyeon, lalu membantu Ken berdiri dan membawanya pergi dari dapur yang bertaburan pecahan piring_

.

.

Semua orang didapur manatapi Leo dengan tatapan tidak suka. Reaksi yang Leo berikan hanyalah diam, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hyung", kata Hyuk. Dia adalah penghuni paling muda dan yang paling berani buka suara. Lidahnya tajam jika mengkritik orang. Dia akan bilang tidak suka saat merasa tidak suka.

"Dia terluka karena kesalahannya sendiri", Leo menjelaskan sambil tangannya tetap mengerjakan tugasnya memasak makan malam hari ini.

"Meskipun begitu, seharusnya kau membantunya", timpal Hongbin. Sambil membersihkan pecahan piring dilantai.

"Untuk apa aku membantunya? Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku", Leo menjawab dengan tenang tanpa menengok mereka.

"Kau ini tidak punya perasaan, Hyung", suara Hyuk terdengar lagi. Tangan Leo berhenti. Seperti ada suatu titik yang melukai dadanya saat Hyuk mengatainya Leo tidak punya perasaan?

.

Leo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menghela nafas berat. Tugas memasak sudah selesai. Tapi dia tidak nafsu makan. Bukan karena makanannya yang tidak enak, tapi karena teman-teman yang memusuhinya.

Hatinya kesal. Kenapa semua orang menyalahkannya? Ken terluka bukanlah kesalahan Leo. Bahkan Ken lah yang tidak mau mendengarkan Leo dan membuat dirinya sendiri jadi terluka.

Wajah Ken yang pucat sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa Ken sedang sakit. Tapi Ken tetap memaksa untuk membantu memasak makan malam, meskipun Leo sudah menyuruhnya pergi dari dapur.

Ken juga yang memecahkan piringnya. Ken juga yang tidak mau mendengar saat Leo menyuruhnya untuk tidak memunguti pecahan piring itu agar dia tidak terluka. Tapi semua orang menyalahkannya. Sungguh membuat kesal!

Kamar terbuka. Leo membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang masuk kekamarnya.

.

Hakyeon menempelkan plester luka pada tangan Ken. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi wajah Ken sangat pucat. Itu yang membuat Hakyeon cemas. Dia menyentuh kening Ken untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Ken.

"Kau berkeringat dingin" kata Hakyeon khawatir. Dia menyentuh bagian lain seperti leher dan lengan untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Ken.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur saja, Hyung", kata Ken lalu berbaring ditempat tidur dan memeluk selimutnya. Dia mendesah pelan saat meluruskan kakinya.

"Tapi kau belum makan malam. Biar kuambilkan untukmu" kata Hakyeon seraya berdiri. Namun Ken mencegahnya melangkah.

"Nanti saja, Hyung. Aku sedang tidak lapar", kata Ken. "Aku hanya ingin tidur", lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam. Hakyeon termenung menatapi wajah Ken yang pucat. Pantas saja beberapa hari terakhir Ken terlihat lemah. Bahkan saat mencuci piring bersama, tangan Ken gemetaran.

"Hyung.."

Suara lemah Ken menyadarkan Hakyeon dari lamunannya. "hm?", jawab Hakyeon.

"Jangan salahkan Leo Hyung", kata Ken. Hakyeon mengerutkan alisnya. "Dia menyuruhku pergi karena dia bilang wajahku pucat. Tapi aku menolaknya" lanjut Ken.

"Aish! Kau ini!", Dia menjitak pelan kening Ken. Lalu dia terdiam. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Tadi Hakyeon juga merasa kesal dan marah pada Leo yang tidak berbuat apapun saat Ken terluka.

.

Hakyeon keluar dari kamar Ken lalu menghampiri teman-teman yang lainnya diruang makan. Ternyata semua sudah menunggu dimeja makan, kecuali satu orang.

"mana Leo?", tanya Hakyeon.

Tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Mereka hanya mengedikan bahu dengan malas. "Kalau begitu aku panggil dia dulu. Kita harus makan bersama", kata Hakyeon.

"Biar aku saja, hyung" kata Ravi, penghuni muda yang tidur satu kamar dengan Leo. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong Hakyeon untuk duduk, lalu pergi untuk memanggil Leo.

"bagaimana keadaan Ken Hyung?", tanya Hongbin.

Hakyeon menatapi kedua adiknya itu, Hyuk dan Hongbin. "Dia berkeringat dingin", jawabnya. Melihat reaksi wajah mereka berdua yang sepertinya ingin menyalahkan 'seseorang', Hakyeon pun buru-buru menambahkan. "Jangan salahkan Leo!", kata Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mulai menyampaikan semuanya sesuai dengan yang Ken katakan, bahwa Leo tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Bahwa Ken terluka karena tidak mendengarkan Leo.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hakyeon mereka nampak merasa bersalah. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sambil memainkan benda yang ada dimeja. Tidak ada yang mulai bicara sampai Ravi datang.

"Mana Leo?" tanya Hakyeon saat Ravi kembali seorang diri.

"Dia sudah tidur", jawab Ravi. Dia mengambil duduk disamping Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menghela nafas. Dia tahu, Leo hanya pura-pura tidur. Tidak mungkin dia tidur tanpa makan malam, Leo adalah orang yang paling suka makan diantara mereka semua.

"ya sudah, kita mulai saja makan malamnya". Ternyata menjadi Umma tidak semudah itu. Meskipun bukan Umma sungguhan, Hakyeon jadi mengerti perasaan ibunya saat anak-anak bertengkar.

.

Hakyeon terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Ternyata Hongbin baru kembali dari kamar Hyuk. Kali ini dia tidak menyelinap lagi karena Hyuk sudah mengetahui kelakuannya selama ini.

"Kau kan bisa menciumnya sebelum dia masuk kekamarnya", ucap Hakyeon disusul dengan suara Hongbin yang memekik terkejut.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?", tanyanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak jika tiap malam kau membuka tutup pintu kamar", keluh Hakyeon. Dia sensitif dengan suara. Suara sekecil apapun Hakyeon pasti bisa dengar.

Hongbin tertawa. "Maaf..", dia berbaring dan memakai selimutnya

Hakyeon terdiam. Kekuatan cinta. Hhh~ Hakyeon penasaran. Apakah ada seseorang yang akan memperlakukan Hakyeon seperti Hongbin memperlakukan Hyuk? Sekali lagi Hakyeon iri dengan pasangan Hongbin-Hyuk.

"Hyung..", Hakyeon hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. "..badan Ken Hyung panas sekali..", kata Hongbin.

Hakyeon yang awaln ya sudah bersiap untuk tidur lagi pun langsung bangkit. "MWO?", dia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Dia lupa belum memeriksa keadaan Ken lagi.

Dia hampir turun dari kasurnya saat Hongbin berkata, "Aku sudah memberinya kompres, Hyung. Jangan khawatir".

Hakyeon duduk lemas tempatnya. Dia khawatir sekali mendengarnya. "Aku akan melihatnya sebentar", kata Hakyeon seraya melompat turun dari kasurnya.

.

Dari kejauhan nampak lampu dapur yang menyala dan tercium aroma masakan. Sepertinya seseorang sedang menghangatkan sisa makan malam. Hakyeon berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah cepat. Benar saja, setelah tiba didapur Hakyeon mendapati Leo sedang berdiri didepan kompor.

"Kau terbangun karena lapar?", tanya Hakyeon membuat Leo sedikit berjingkat. Hakyeon tertawa dalam hati. Leo mengangguk untuk menjawab Hakyeon.

"Mau kubantu?", Hakyeon menawarkan diri. Tapi Leo menggeleng. Itu berarti 'tidak'.

Hakyeon mengambil botol air dikulkas sambil memperhatikan Leo. Penghuni lainnya memanggil Hakyeon sebagai 'eomma' dan memanggil Leo sebagai 'Appa'. Sebenarnya itu berlebihan, tapi Hakyeon menyukainya.

Dan setiap dia bertemu Leo, dia selalu mearasa senang. Dia selalu ingin bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang 'eomma' yang baik. Atau mungkin, Hakyeon terlalu berlebihan dalam mendalami perannya. Hehe..

Hakyeon tersadar dari pikirannya saat Leo meletakkan panci diatas meja.

"Aku akan menemanimu", kata Hakyeon sambil mengambil duduk didekat Leo. Silent boy itu tidak menjawab, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi Hakyeon tetap memberikan senyumannya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Leo tidak mungkin membuka pembicaraan jika tidak ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. Hakyeon juga tidak tahu harus mulai bicara seperti apa. Suasananya begitu canggung.

"Oh, kalian belum tidur?"

Seseorang menyelamatkan mereka dari keheningan. Ken dengan wajah mengantuknya memasuki dapur. Hakyeon langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tujuan utamanya untuk melihat keadaan ken teralihkan saat melihat Leo didapur.

Hakyeon mendekatinya dan menyentuh lengan Ken. "Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?", tanyanya. "Omo! Badanmu panas sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau bangun dan jalan kesini. Kau seharusnya istirahat!"

"kepalaku pusing. Aku mau minum obat", jawab Ken. Dia berjalan kearah lemari obat dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Hakyeon melirik pada Leo yang sedang makan tanpa mempedulikan Ken. "Kau kan belum makan malam. Kalau mau minum obat harus makan dulu", kata Hakyeon pada Ken. "Biar kuambilkan", kata Hakyeon dengan semangat.

Ken menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku ingin langsung tidur saja", kata Ken sambil mengeluarkan obat dari kemasannya.

"Dia itu bodoh. Tidak tahu mana yang obat pusing dan mana yang obat pencahar", celetuk Leo sambil makan.

Hakyeon bingung, namun perlahan-lahan dia mengerti apa maksud Leo. "Tunggu!" kata Hakyeon, menghentikan Ken yang hampir memasukkan obat kedalam mulutnya.

Hakyeon meminta obat itu dan memeriksanya. Dia menghela nafas, "ini obat pencahar", katanya. Warna dan bentuk obat pencahar dan obat pusing sama persis, hanya merk obat yang tertera pada obat yang membedakannya.

Hakyeon mengambilkan sebutir obat pusing yang benar untuk Ken, "ini obat pusing", katanya. Dia menyodorkan segelas air untuk Ken.

"Terima kasih, Hyung" katanya sambil tersenyum. Hakyeon sedih melihat senyuman diwajah pucat Ken. Dia memperhatikan Ken yang sedang memperhatikan Leo.

"Hyung. Aku minta maaf, tadi aku-"

"Tidur sana", Leo memotong ucapan Ken tanpa menatapnya. Ken menundukkan setelah itu dia menurut dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali? Dia hanya-"

"Kau juga, kembali kekamarmu", Leo juga memotong ucapan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya menghela nafas. Dia tidak merasa kesal, karena dia pikir Leo memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

.

.

Keadaan Ken belum membaik. Dia sudah mengambil cuti selama dua hari, namun badannya masih panas.

Hari ini, Hakyeon juga mengambil cuti karena merasa kurang sehat. Seharian ini dia tidur ditempat tidur Hyuk untuk menemani Ken.

Hakyeon terbatuk. Mungkin terlalu keras, karena dia membuat Ken bergerak. Ken mengigau dan membetulkan selimutnya sampai sebatas leher. Di luar memang sedang hujan. Hakyeon turun dari tempat tidur untuk menutup jendelanya sebelum mereka berdua beku.

Dia menghampiri Ken dan membangunkannya. "Hey, kau belum makan", kata Hakyeon. Sebenarnya Ken sudah makan, tapi selalu dimuntahkan kembali oleh Ken. Mungkin karena radang tenggorokan "akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu. Nanti kubangunkan lagi", lanjutnya.

.

Tepat saat Hakyeon keluar dari kamar, Hyuk baru memasuki apartemen dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Dia baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya.

"Aku pulang, fiuuh~ Hujan lebat sekali"

Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyambut Hyuk dulu. "Selamat datang".

"Hyung, ini bubur untuk Ken Hyung" kata Hyuk sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik ditangannya.

"Wah, pas sekali. Aku baru mau membuatkan bubur untuknya", Hakyeon menerima bubur itu. "Terima kasih. Kau sangat perhatian", lanjutnya.

"Itu dari Leo Hyung. Aku bertemu dengannya di bawah" kata Hyuk sambil menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa.

Dahi Hakyeon berkerut. "Kenepa bukan dia saja yang bawa buburnya kesini?"

"Dia bilang dia sedang buru-buru". Jawab Hyuk sambil melepas kaos kakinya. "Oh, iya. Jangan beri tahu kalau Leo Hyung yang beli. Nanti dia tidak mau makan", Hyuk sedikit berbisik.

Hakyeon terdiam sejenak, lalu membawa bubur itu kedapur untuk disiapkan. Sedang buru-buru tapi masih sempat membeli bubur untuk Ken. Apa dia tidak tahu jika Hakyeon juga sedang tidak enak badan?

Hakyeon merasa sesak didadanya saat membuka kemasan bubur itu. "Bubur manis" gumamnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Ken sangat suka bubur manis. Sebaliknya, Hakyeon suka bubur ayam dengan kecap asin yang banyak.

.

.

Malam hujan yang dingin terus berlanjut. Hakyeon tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bukan karena Hongbin yang membuka-tutup pintu. Tapi karena tenggorokan yang sakit dan hidungnya yang tersumbat.

Hakyeon menggeram frustasi. Dia duduk ditempat tidurnya dan memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Haruskah dia pergi kedapur untuk minum obat? Oh, Hakyeon malas sekali rasanya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain jika ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini. Hakyeon menguatkan dirinya untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya meskipun kepalanya pening.

Saat baru membuka pintu kamarnya, pemandangan yang Hakyeon dapat adalah seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu kamar Hyuk-Ken. Bukan Hongbin!

Tapi Leo.

Dia masuk kedalam kamar Hyuk-Ken. Hati Hakyeon penasaran dengan apa yang akan Leo lakukan dialam sana.

Hakyeon berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Hyuk-Ken dan mengintip kedalamnya. Nampak Leo yang sedang berdiri didekat kasur Ken. Menatap Ken dalam waktu yang lama. Hakyeon penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan Leo sambil menatap Ken seperti itu.

Tangan Leo bergerak membelai rambut Ken yang sedang tidur. Lalu dia membetulkan selimut Ken yang berantakan. Rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang dada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menemukan sebuah jawaban dari rasa sesak didadanya. Dia menyukai Leo. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa Leo menyukai Ken.

Kini semuanya masuk akal. Leo menendang Ken jika memanggil namanya dengan aegyo, mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan senangnya. Mengatai Ken 'bodoh' karena tidak bisa membedakan yang mana obat pusing dan obat pencahar, itu karena dia tidak ingin Ken menelan obat yang salah.

Hakyeon merasa Leo memperhatikan dan melindungi Ken dalam diamnya. Dia tidak ingin pamer. Dia membelikan bubur manis kesukaan Ken dan membetulkan selimut Ken yang berantakan diam-diam. Dia hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya secara langsung walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat peduli. Leo sama bodohnya dengan Hongbin.

Hakyeon berusaha mengabaikan sesak diadanya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Umma merasa Appa telah jatuh cinta pada Ahjumma. Astaga, penghuni rumah ini saling memendam perasaan satu sama-lain.

.

.

"...Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Saat ini Hakyeon dan Hongbin sedang berada dikamar Ken-Hyuk. Hakyeon disana untuk memeriksa keadaan Ken dan Hongbin disana untuk Hyuk. Sudah tiga hari Ken terbaring ditempat tidurnya(atas paksaan Hakyeon dan yang lainnya. Kalau tidak Ken akan berjalan kesana-kemari dan memaksa untuk masak).

"Aku sudah sembuh. Besok aku kembali bekerja", kata Ken. Bisa dilihat wajahnya yang pucat sudah merona kembali. Hakyeon senang melihatnya sehat. "Hyung, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama aku sakit", lanjutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu~~" Dia memeluk Hakyeon dengan manja.

"Haa...Haa..Haatchoooooooo!", Hakyeon bersin. Untung saja dia pakai masker kalau tidak, Ken bisa terkena semburan diwajahnya.

"Ne. Jangan sakit lagi, ne", Hakyeon menepuk-nepuk punggung Ken. "Sekarang istirahatlah" tambah Hakyeon. Menyuruh Ken berbaring ditempatnya.

Bukannya menurut, Ken malah memandangi Hakyeon. "Mwo?", tanya Hakyeon. Dia kembali menyuruh Ken berbaring dengan isyarat.

Ken masih menatapi Hakyeon. "Mwo?", tanya Hakyeon lagi sambil tertawa geli. Melihat wajah Ken yang menatapinya membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Hyung kau sakit karena ketularan aku?", tanyanya.

Hakyeon menahan tawanya. Dia memukul Ken pelan, "Aku sakit flu, bodoh. Kau hanya demam saja", kata Hakyeon. Dan Ken ber'oh' saja. Hakyeon mentertawai Ken dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring.

"Umma, kembalilah kekamarmu dan tidur", kata Ken.

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar Ken memanggilnya Umma. Ken tidak tahu jika Appa tidak menyukai Umma. Tapi menyukai Kenjumma. Hakyeon seharusnya merasa kesal dan tidak perlu peduli pada Ken. Tapi dia tidak kuasa.

Hakyeon tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun selama hidupnya, tapi dia selalu dibuang. Dia sudah terbiasa jika dia tidak masuk dalam sebuah pilihan. Dan akhirnya dia sendiri lah yang tersakiti.

.

.

Hakyeon merasa sangat kedinginan. Meskipun sudah memasang penghangat ruangan dan memakai selimut tebal dan kaos kaki, Hakyeon tetap merasa kedinginan. Flu nya semakin parah, lidahnya tidak bisa merasakan, tenggorokkannya juga terasa sakit. Ditambah lagi dia demam. Entah benar tertular Ken atau bukan.

Seharian ini dia dirumah seorang diri. Sungguh sangat membosankan dan sepi. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Mereka semua sibuk bekerja. Ya, dia tidak bisa memakasa mereka untuk menemaninya dirumah. Jadi Hakyeon memanfaatkan waktunya yang membosankan untuk tidur. Dan sekarang sudah petang. Kenapa mereka semua belum datang juga?

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. "Hyung..", seseorang masuk kekamarnya itu memanggil. Ah, Akhirnya datang juga. Hakyeon hampir mati kebosanan disini.

Hakyeon menatap pada Hyuk yang baru memasuki kamarnya. "Aku pulang", katanya. Dia menghampiri Hakyeon dan duduk dikasur Hakyeon, masih memakai tasnya. Hyuk mulai memijit kaki Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap curiga pada Hyuk. Lantas dia berkata, "Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu, Hyung", katanya sambil terus memijit kaki Hakyeon.

"umma sakit, jadi tidak ada yang mengurus kami", katanya. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan induknya. Padahal Hakyeon bukanlah Umma sungguhan.

Hakyeon tertawa kecl. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?", tanya Hakyeon. Hakyeon dan Hyuk mulai berbincang-bincang. Sesuai keinginan Hakyeon yang hapir mati kebosanan.

.

Beberapa penghuni lainnya datang bergantian. Setelah Hyuk yang baru pulang kerja langsung memijiti kakinya. Ravi datang dengan membawa obat untuk Hakyeon. Lalu Hongbin datang dengan membawakan sekantung jeruk untuk Hakyeon. Hakyeon sangat senang. Teman-temannya penuh perhatian padanya. Hakyeon merasa beruntung bisa mengenal dan satu atap dengan mereka.

Pintu kamar Hakyoen terbuka disela-sela obrolan empat orang itu. Lalu kepala Ken melongok kedalam dengan wajah cerianya. Tingkah Ken selalu berhasil membuat semua orang tertawa. Termasuk Hakyeon saat ini.

"Hyung. Tebak aku bawa apa", katanya. Masih mengintip dibalik pintu. Hakyeon mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak tahu.

Lalu Ken masuk dengan nampan berisi mangkuk dengan asap yang mengepul dan segelas air. Ken membawa nampan itu mendekati Hakyeon.

"Aku beli bubur ayam dengan kecap asin yang banyak", katanya sambil meletakkan nampan itu dipangkuan Hakyeon. "makanlah, Hyung. Kau pasti belum makan, kan?", tanya Ken dengan wajah berharap.

Hakyeon tersenyum geli, "aku belum makan" katanya. Dia metap mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan teringat dengan bubur manis yang Leo belikan untuk Ken beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aku sangat menginginkan ini", gumam Hakyeon tak sadar.

"Benarkah?! Wah! Aku senang sekali" seru Ken gembira. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum lalu mulai memakan bubur itu.

"Karena kemarin kau sudah membelikanku bubur manis kesukaanku, jadi aku harus ganti membelikanmu bubur kesukaanmu juga. Terima kasih~" kata Ken. Hakyeon tersedak bubur panasnya.

"Ah, itu. I-itu.. itu..." Hakyeon menatap Ken yang nampak kebingungan. Dia ingin mengatakan jika bubur yang Ken makan itu adalah pemberian Leo. Tapi tidak jadi. Bisa repot kalau Ken harus memuntahkan bubur yang ditelannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, sama-sama", Hakyeon tersenyum canggung. Lalu dia melirik pada Hyuk yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh rahasia tentang bubur.

.

Hakyeon membawa keluar nampan buburnya. Seketika itu, Ken yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampirinya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Hyung! Sudah kubilang tunggu sebentar!", katanya sebal. Hakyeon hanya tertawa saja. Dia tidak tahan melihat mangkuk dan gelas kosong itu di kamarnya, makanya Hakyeon membawa mangkuk itu keluar agar dia bisa tidur tenang.

"Ish! Kau ini, Hyung! Tenang saja, akan langsung ku cuci", kata Ken lalu dia membawa nampan itu menuju dapur dengan mulut yang menggerutu.

"Dasar cerewet!", teriak Hakyeon yang dibalas suara Ahjumma andalan Ken saat kesal. Hakyeon terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Leo yang sedang duduk menonton tv bersama Ravi membuka suaranya. Senyuman Hakyeon memudar. Dia menatap datar namja itu. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak menjenguk Hakyeon dikamar. Dia menunggu Hakyeon keluar kamar dulu untuk menanyakan itu? Huh! Menyebalkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya. Lalu Hakyeon berlalu dan kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hakyeon Hyung!"

Hakyeon yang sedang bermimpi aneh merasa tidak nyaman saat suara Hyuk yang panik membangunkannya. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya juga sedang diguncang-guncang dengan keras. Itu membuat kepala Hakyeon menjadi pening.

"Hyung! Bangun, Hyung!" Hyuk terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hakyeon. "Hyung! Leo Hyung dan Ken Hyung sedang berkelahi!"

Secara otomatis mata Hakyeon terbuka. "MWO!?"

.

"...sudahlah, Hyung"

Hakyeon keluar dari kamarnya dan disambut oleh suara keributan diruang tengah. Nampak Ravi yang sedang memegangi Leo dan Hongbin sedang memegangi Ken supaya mereka tidak saling menyerang.

"Kau yang bodoh! Memang apa urusanmu?!" Ken berteriak dan meronta. Dari yang bisa dilihat , sepertinya Ken yang ingin menyerang karena Leo hanya diam saja.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" tanya Hakyeon. Dia berdiri diantara keduanya. "tidak bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang sakit. Apa aku tidak boleh istirahat?", tegas Hakyeon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hakyeon pada Leo. Tapi Leo diam saja. Lalu dia beralih pada Ken. "Apa yang terjadi?". Ken tidak mendengarkan dan hanya menatap tajam pada Leo.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang mau bicara. Tetaplah tenang. Aku mau tidur", Hakyeon mengakhiri kata-katanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu"

Baru mencapai pintu. Leo menggeram dan mengejutkan semua orang. Orang yang paling diam dirumah ini sedang mengeluarkan emosinya.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHATNYA!" . Dia berteriak lagi. Semua mata menatap pada Leo.

"Tidak suka?" Ken mendengus. "Tapi aku suka", lanjutnya.

Hakyeon tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang mereka perebutkan. Apa yang mereka suka dan tidak mereka suka.

"Aku suka Ravi atau tidak, terserah padaku" kata Ken.

"Apa? A-Aku?" Ravi yang sedang menahan Leo menatap bingung pada Ken lalu berganti menatap Leo. "K-kami tidak..." dia tergagap menjelaskannya pada Leo.

Hakyeon mengerti. Leo sedang cemburu dengan cara yang salah.

"Aku suka pada Ravi. Jadi urus saja urusanmu sendiri", ucap Ken penuh penekanan. Dia melepaskan diri dari Hongbin dan hendak pergi kekamarnya. Namun baru selangkah, Leo langsung menarik tangan ken dan membawa namja itu ke kamarnya dan BLAM! Menutup pintu dengan keras.

Hakyeon menghampiri pintu itu dan menggedor-gedornya. Masih terdengar suara gaduh dan Ken yang marah-marah didalam sana.

"Hey! Buka pintunya!", Hakyeon terus menggedor-gedor meminta dibukakan pintu.

"Hyuk-ie" Hakyeon melirik Hongbin yang menghampiri Hyuk disofa. Hyuk nampak syok dengan kejadian ini

"Jung Leo. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak buka pintunya!", Hakyeon memukuli bahkan menendangi pintu itu. Apapun sampai Leo membuka pintu kamar itu.

Tiba-tiba Ravi menghentikan Hakyeon. "Tidak ada suara, Hyung. Mereka sudah berhenti", katanya.

Hakyeon lemas dan merosot kelantai. Tubuhnya yang sedang sakit harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang kuat hanya untuk menggedor sebuah pintu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Ravi khawatir. Hakyeon mengangguk. Jujur saja dia kehabisan tenaga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

Hakyeon menatapi Ken dan Leo bergantian. Wajah mereka dihiasi memar dan darah.

Saat ini semua penghuni sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dengan Ken dan Leo yang duduk di sofa, sedangkan yang lainnya duduk didepan mereka.

Hakyeon menghela nafas. Hanya karena masalah sepele, dia jadi kehabisan tenaga dan jadi lupa kalau dia sedang sakit.

Para penghuni muda sudah menceritakan masalahnya. Ternyata hanya karena Ken yang sedang bercanda dengan Ravi. Mereka hanya bermain peran menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hah! Leo hanya cemburu buta.

"Ini konyol sekali"

.

.

"Ini konyol sekali"

Hakyeon menatap Ken dan Leo bergantian. Ken tidak berani menatap Hakyeon. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Hakyeon yang sedang sakit harus terlibat masalahnya dan Leo.

"aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi" kata Hakyeon Hyung. Dia menghela nafas. "begini saja. Aku akan dengarkan dan kalian katakan apa yang kalian inginkan"

Ken mengalihkan pandangan dari Hakyeon. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia tidak mau minta maaf duluan.

Leo sudah mengejeknya, meneriakinya, menyeretnya, memukulnya, dan juga menciumnya tanpa permisi. Dia bahkan menggigit bibir Ken sampai berdarah. Ken tidak akan mau minta maaf. Tidak akan.

"Jadi.. tidak ada yang mau bicara?", kata Hakyeon. "Kalian tidak kasian padaku. Aku ini sedang sakit.. HUWEEEE~".

Penghuni lainnya menenangkan Hakyeon yang merajuk.

"Kau!" Hakyeon Hyung menunjuk Ken tepat diwajahnya. "Apa kau menyukai Leo?".

Ken terkejut mendengarnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Jangankan menyukai, memikirkannya saja aku tidak berani", jawab Ken acuh. Setelah mengatakan itu semua penghuni menghela nafas mereka kecewa.

Ken memalingkan wajah. Itu memang benar. Ken tidak berani memikirka Leo. Mengingat bahwa dia tinggal bersama dengan seorang teman bernama Leo juga dia tidak berani.

Leo adalah orang yang suka menendanginya. Maka dari itu dia lebih suka dengan Ravi yang periang sepertinya. Tapi mengatakan dirinya menyukai Ravi hanyalah kebohongan semata.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukai Ken?" tanya Hakyeon pada Leo.

Entah apa jawaban yang Leo berikan. Ken tidak ingin tahu. Tapi melihat para penghuni yang serempak memekik dengan ekspresi tidak percaya membuat Ken penasaran.

Tiba-tiba mereka semu manatapi Ken dan Leo dengan wajah prihatin. Itu membuat Ken menatap Hakyeon untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Hakyeon Hyung menghela nafas. "Kalau kau suka kenapa kau sakiti dia?! Bodoh!", marah Hakyeon, hampir memukul Leo jika saja tidak dicegah oleh yang lain.

Mata Ken nelebar. Dia menoleh pada Leo. "Apa!?".

Dia tidak pernah berani menbayangkan hal-hal seperti akan ada seseorang yang menyukainya. Tapi hal yang lebih menakutkan baru saja terjadi. Leo menyukainya?

"Aku..." Leo nenahan kata-katanya. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Menanti kalimat apa yang akan dia katakan. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

"Dengan menyakiti aku, kau pikir aku akan tertarik padamu?" ucap Ken dengan nada marah. "kau pikir dengan menciumku, aku akan melupakan rasa kesalku?".

Ken bangkit dari duduknya. "aku tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan suka pada siapapun disini. Terutama padamu!" Ken menunjuk Leo.

"Ravi-ah. Maafkan aku, aku tidak benar-benar saat mengatakan aku menyukaimu" ucap Ken.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu melegakan" jawab Ravi.

"Hyung, maafkan aku sudah mengganggu istirahatmu" Ken membungkuk hormat pada Hakyeon. Setelah itu di pergi dan masuk kekamarnya.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Ken dan Leo saling tidak bertegur sapa. Situasi itu mungkin menjadi tidak nyaman diantara para penghuni yang lain untuk memilih salah satu pihak.

Oleh karena itu Ken memilih untuk tidak muncul diantara mereka semua. Ken pergi dari apartemen dan selama seminggu menginap direstoran tempatnya bekerja. Tapi karena Hakyeon menjemputnya langsung ditempat kerjanya dan membujuknya untuk pulang akhitnya dia menurut.

"Kami pulang~" seru Hakyeon.

Terdengar suara langkah seperti sekawanan badak yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka. Dan benar saja, muncul Hyuk, Hongbin dan Ravi. Mereka sekawanan badak kurus yang berisik. Tapi Ken rindu sekali pada mereka.

"Ken Hyung~", mereka berhambur memeluk Ken.

"Hyung, kami merindukanmu~"

"Hyung, kami kesepian~"

Mereka merengek sambil memeluk Ken. Tanpa tahu jika Ken sesak nafas dipeluk erat seperti itu.

"Hey, sudah. Biarkan dia duduk dulu", ucap Hakyeon. Ken merasa terselamatkan. Mereka langsung menurut dan menggiring Ken menuju sofa.

Ravi menyodorkan sebuah kue selamat datang untuk Ken. "Kami membuat ini untukmu, Hyung", katanya. "Jangan dilihat bentuknya. Cicipi dulu", katanya.

Well, bentuknya memang lumayan aneh. Seperti gunung yang dipenuhi permen warna-warni. "Terima kasih", Ken menerima kue itu dan mencicipinya. "Wah, kalian lumayan berbakat", kata Ken. Walau rasanya agak aneh, tapi Ken menghargai usaha mereka. Dia tetap menikmati kuenya.

"Leo, belum pulang. Dia pasti senang sekali kau sudah pulang", ucap Hakyeon.

Ken berhenti mengunyah. Dia menatap pada Hakyeon. Dia tidak pahan dengan Hyungnya yang satu itu.

.

Ruang tengah sedang sepi. Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk sednag pergi ke mini market untuk membeli snack dan minuman untuk pesta kepulangan Ken. Hanya ada Hakyeon yang sedang menonton drama ditelevisi. Ken datang mendekatinya.

"Hyung", panggilnya.

Hakyeon memberikan senyumannya. "hm?" dia hanya bergumam. Dia lantas menunjukkan jalannya drama ditelevisi sambil tertawa. Melihat sikap Hakyeon, Ken merasa tidak enak hati. Hyungnya itu terlalu dan sangat baik hati.

"Hyung", panggil Ken lagi. Kali ini Hakyeon menatapnya dan sepertinya dia mengerti maksud Ken.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ken mengangguk. Dia menatapi lekat Hakyeon. Membuat Hakyeon heran dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. "apa?", tanyanya lagi.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau seperti itu?", tanya Ken. Hakyeon nampak bingung mendengarnya. "Hyung. Aku tahu kau menyukai Leo Hyung, kan?", tanya Ken.

.

Hakyeon tertohok mendengarnya. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Kau ini bicara apa?", ucap Hakhyeon sembari tertawa. Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan televisi.

Tiba-tiba Ken membalik tubuhnya. Posisi ken seperti ingin mencium Hakyeon saja. Dia menatapi Hakyeon dnegan jarak yang terlalu dekat. "Kau ini kenapa?", tanya Hakyeon.

Ken menghela nafasnya lalu menjauh. "aku tahu kau menyukai Leo hyung. Aku bisa melihatnya-tidak-Aku sering melihatnya", katanya.

Hakyeon menatapi adiknya itu dengan tatapan 'apa katamu?'.

"Kau menuangkan minum saat dia ingin minum. Kau menambahkan nasi saat dia ingin menambah. Kau mengambilkan sepatunya sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan", Ken menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hakyeon hanya diam saja. Memang benar, Hakyeon melakukan semua itu. Tidak hanya pada Leo, tapi pada semua penghuni. Apa salahnya? Bukankah mereka menganggap Hakyeon 'umma'?

"Kau melakukan semua itu meskipun Leo tidak mengatakan keinginannya. Aku tidak pernah dengar dia minta tolong", lanjut Ken.. "Kau melakukannya hanya dengan melihat matanya", tambahnya.

Ken mendekat lagi pada Hakyeon. "Aku yakin kau suka padanya", tukasnya. "Itu nampak jelas sekali", katanya sambil menunjuk hidung Hakyeon.

Hakyeon terdiam. Dia sudah susah payah melupakan perasaannya pada Leo. Tapi anak ini malah mengingatkannya kembali.

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya. "Itu benar. Tapi Leo tidak menyukaiku", katanya. "kau tidak perlu enak hati padaku. Aku sudah melupakan perasaan sukaku padanya", lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak suka padanya", kata Ken. "Aku menganggap kalian semua adalah saudaraku. Aku tidak memendam perasaan spesial pada kalian, apa lagi Leo Hyung".

.

.

Ken menutup pintunya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara kesal dan bingung. Hakyeon sama sekali tidak mengerti meskipun Ken menjelaskan bahawa dia tidak punya perasaan suka pada siapapun diapartemen ini.

Dia sungguh-sungguh hanya menganggap mereka semua saudara. Dia juga tidak mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Leo. Justru dia tidak suka padanya.

" _meskipun dia sudah mengaku menyukaimu, kau tidak bisa menerimanya_?", Ken menggeleng mengingat ucapan Hakyeon. Leo selalu kasar padanya. Apa harus dia menerimanya? Itu justru memberatkan Ken.

" _Aku akan merasa lega jika kau menerimanya. Aku sungguh berharap"._ Untuk kata-kata Hakyeon yang terakhir itu membuatnya pusing. Ken tidak mungkin menerima Leo, karena dia benci.

"Aish! Molla!", dia melompat ketempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

"Makan malam siaaaaap~"

Ken dan Hakyeon dengan hati-hati meletakkan panci masakan mereka diatas meja. Semua penghuni berseru senang.

Hakkyeon memukul tangan Hyuk yang hendak menyentuh telur dadar gulung. "Tunggu semuanya hadir", katanya. "Mana Leo? Cepat panggil dia", perintahnya.

"Aku disini".

Ken melihat sebentar pada Leo yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Seperti katanya, dia tidak punya perasaa khusus pada siapapun.

"Minggir"

Ken menoleh saat mendengar keributan disebelahnya. Ternyata Leo sedang menyingkirkan Ravi dari tempat duduknya.

"Hey! Hyung, kau kan bisa duduk disana!", kata Ravi kesal. Dia berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang tadi ditunjuknya dan duduk disana.

Leo memasang senyum tipis. Lalu dia duduk disamping Ken. Ken menatapi Leo sambil berkedip bingung. Apa dia sedang mimpi? Leo biasa duduk dimana saja. Dia tidak pernah pilih-pilih.

Ken menatap pada Hakyeon. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hakyeon saat melihat pemandangan Leo ingin duduk disamping Ken. Hakyeon justru nampak senang melihatnya. Baiklah. Leo boleh duduk disebelahnya. Lagi pula perasaan Ken sekarang biasa saja. Tidak berdebar. Tidak ada yang spesial.

"Selamat makan!"

.

Hari minggu pagi. Mereka sedang asyik bermain game bersama, sebenarnya hanya Hyuk dan Ken. Yang lainnya hanya menonton saja. Mereka sedang tidak ada kegiatan hari ini.

Sambil ditemani semangkuk popcorn dan orange juice buatan Ken, mereka bermain tanpa ingat waktu.

"pelangi", Tiba-tiba Leo yang sedang berdiri dibalkon bersuara.

"Pelangi? Mana?" Hyuk menggentikan permainan sepihak dan langsung berlari menuju balkon. "Waah! Ada pelangi~" seru Hyuk senang.

Semua penghuni langsung beralih dari game pada pelangi diluar sana. Ken merasa sedikit kecewa.

Semua penghuni berseru kagum diluar sana. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sedang asyik bermain game bersama. Dia meletakkan stick game yang dia pegang dan menoleh pada mereka.

Ken terkejut. Dia disambut oleh Leo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ken yang bingung hanya bisa bengong menatapinya. Jika tersenyum seperti itu, Leo terlihat seperti malaikat. Seolah ada sinar dan sepasang sayap putih dibelakangnya.

"Ayo", Leo mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak mau lihat pelanginya?".

Ken menunjuk dirinya senditi sambil bergumam 'aku?'. Tidak biasanya Leo menatapnya dengan senyum lembut seperti itu. Apalagi mengajaknya ikut serta pada hal yang dia lakukan. Leo lebih sering menendangnya pergi.

Leo mengangguk sekali padanya. Melihat Leo bertingkah tidak biasa seperti itu, Ken pun menjadi salah tingkah. Dengan gugup dia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Leo.

Setelah tangan mereka bersentuhan. Leo langsung menggenggam erat tangan Ken. Dia menarik Ken untuk berdiri disampingnya, bahkan membuat mereka berdua saling menempel.

Ken sedikit canggung dengan ini. Apakah Leo sengaja menempelkan lengan mereka? "uhm, bisakah kau...", Ken berusaha memberi jarak, namun Leo memeganginya dengan kuat namun lembut.

"yippeuda~", ucap Leo sambil menatap langit. Ken ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pelangi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu.

"yippeuda", suara Leo terdengar lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat terkesan dengan pemandangan dilangit.

Ken mengangguk, "ne", jawab Ken. Warna-warni yang indah. Ken merasa bahagia melihatnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru hari ini dia bisa melihat pelangi sungguhan. Benar-benar indah.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Ken menunurunkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Leo. Ternyata, namja itu benar-benar sedang menatap padanya.

"yippeuda", ucap Leo sambil menatap padanya. Ken benar-benar terkejut melihat matanya saat mengatakan itu. Sangat dalam dan seperti ada yang bersinar disana.

Leo tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Ken. "Aku menyukaimu, Kenjumma", ucapnya. Dia mengusap kepala Ken dengan penuh sayang. "Aku sering menyakitimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku". Lalu dengan senyuman, dia pergi meninggalkan Ken yang dibuat mematung olehnya.

Ken merasa wajahnya memanas, sampai hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya sangat panas seperti ingin meledak. Ken tidak pernah memiliki perasaan spesial pada siapapun di apartemen ini karena menurutnya akan menyulitkan beberapa pihak termasuk dirinya. Tapi Leo sudah meruntuhkan prinsipnya hanya dnegan, "Aku menyukaimu, Kenjumma".

Ken mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Dia menggeleng pelan, "sial!", gumamnya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Untung tidak ada yang lihat.

.

Itu benar. Hakyeon tidak melihatnya, tapi dia bisa mendengarnya. Karena Hakyeon ada tepat di depan mereka saat itu.

"Sial!", Hakyeon mengintip pada Ken yang mengumpat. Dia terkikik geli saat melihat Ken memegangi dadanya. Pasti dia sedang berdebar-debar.

"Gwaenchanhayo?", Hakyeon menggoda Ken dan bertanya dengan suara keras. Sehingga semua orang yang ada dibalkon langsung menatap pada mereka dan langsung panik saat melihat Ken seperti itu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa dadamu sakit?"

"Jangan-jangan sakit jantung!"

"T-tidak", Ken menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan didadanya.

"Apa rasanya menggelitik?", tanya Hakyeon. Ken nampak terkejut. Dia menatap Hakyeon dengan mata bulat.

"Apa?", tanyanya.

"Menggelitik seperti ini", kata Hakyeon sambil menggelitikki dadanya sendiri. Ken masih menatapnya dengan mata bulat. "apa wajahmu terasa panas?", tanya Hakyeon sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"Kau panas lagi, Hyung?", tanya Hyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Ken. Namun Ken menepisnya dengan cepat.

"T-tidak!" Matanya masih bulat. "A-aku baik-baik saja", ucapnya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dia itu kenapa?", tanya Ravi.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku rasa dia demam lagi". Hakyeon rasa, Ken sedang terkena demam cinta.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Coming Soon**

 **(Review Juseyo ^^)**


End file.
